


They Got the Ring from a Cracker Jack Box

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [40]
Category: Food Mascots
Genre: Art, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Toucan Sam/Lucky the Leprechaun
Relationships: Toucan Sam/Lucky the Leprechaun - Relationship
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	They Got the Ring from a Cracker Jack Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeHorribleFen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeHorribleFen/gifts).



An good art.

  



End file.
